wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Drayman-class transport
|last= }} The Drayman-class Transport was a class of transport. They have been one of the Navy's most vital assets throughout over half of the Kilrathi War. Draymans primarily served as supply ships and marine transports that kept frontline troops and ships prepared for battle 24/7. When Confed laid siege to Kilrathi-controlled planets, Draymans were always available to send in the troops and weapons. They also served as tankers that normally refueled other vessels. Draymans, being of a relatively simple modular design, were produced in greater numbers than most other transports and therefore could be found just about anywhere in the Confederation and beyond. Besides being supply ships and troop transports, Draymans were easily adapted to numerous other roles on the frontlines. Draymans also acted as courier ships that could carry battle plans or command staff to and from the battlefields. They also were capable of acting as hospital ships. Draymans also served as civilian vessels, with a later version of this transport existing in 2669. A less common variant of the Drayman was the Transport, which also served as a tanker and supply ship. History Drayman-class Transports were used by the Terran Confederation Space Navy at least since 2649. During the Vega Campaign, Maverick had to escort and protect several transports. With Spirit he had to escort a Drayman in the Enyo system. and later with Paladin, to protect a tanker with vital supplies for the Confederation effort in McAuliffe, which however was destroyed by Bhurak nar Caxki, resulting to the loss of the McAuliffe VI colony.The Memoirs of Lieutenant Colonel Carl T. LaFong In a similar situation however, Iceman was able to shoot down Bhurak and escort the fuel tanker to the . Maniac accidentally destroyed a Drayman of the two he was protecting, while pursuing a Dralthi. In the Dakota system, Drayman medical transports delivered vaccines to Fargo to protect the colonists of Watson's Disease. Maverick had to move fuel in a Drayman to Planck's Star, where a Kilrathi destroyer had decimated the storage facilities. Another Drayman carried a TCSO troupe of civilian entertainers. 2 Drayman tankers barely made it to refuel . Near the end of the Campaign, a massive Kilrathi raid on the three Hell's Kitchen planets resulted to water and fuel supplies shortage and refugee ships with civilians fleeing the devastation flooded the system. Again, pilots of the Talon had to escort a Drayman, loaded with civilians, to the safety of their carrier. During the Operation: Thor's Hammer, the Sleipnir convoy of Draymans carried marine companies of Reavers into Kilrathi territory. The last surviving Reaver ship was escorted to the Claw with data. Meanwhile the carried weapon design specifications, troop movement information, and tactical maps. It was captured by the Kilrathi and pilots of the Claw had to track and destroy it. Some Draymans were used by the Firekkan. During the Kilrathi invasion on the planet, Captain Larrhi led a group of evacuating transports away, and when the Confed detected them, they sent pilots to assist. Confederation Marines also arrived to the system in Draymans in order to fight off the Kilrathi alongside the Firekkans. Draymans continued to serve humanity at least until 2669. Physical Description The Drayman's design bears resemblance to a cross figure. It has a large bridge at its front with a pylon extended from the underbelly. The bridge section had an extension that bent down to connect to two large engine pylons. Containers were attached to the top of these pylons while tanks were held from the underside. Draymans normally carried a crew of sixteen or twenty-five. When adapted as troop carriers, they could carry as many as 1,000 human marines, as opposed to the 100 on a standard vessel. The later version of the ship carried a crew of twenty. Draymans were only lightly-defended vessels that often needed protection when caught in a Kilrathi ambush. The later Drayman had a triangular design with a large set of engines extending from the rear side. This section extended upward and downward. Known Ships * (Destroyed 2654.330) * * Category:Terran Confederation ships Category:Transports Category:WCI ships Category:Capital ship classes